The Fifteenth Year
by qtbubble123
Summary: On Megan's 15th birthday, she knew she would get older and be different, but among these normal changes were unusual ones as well like pointy teeth, aggressive behavior, and overall appearance.
1. In the Mirror

The 15th year 

It was just another average day when she woke up, she felt a little older, and now she could get her learners permit legally.

As she struggled to open her eyes and get out of the bed, she suddenly noticed five people with curious and almost laughing faces.

Her mother, father, and brothers, and from the back of the room, her guinea pig had their eyes on her. "Happy Birthday," they cheered. She hugged her mother and father first, then shook hands with her brothers, because they were nervous to get too close.

Before heading downstairs, Megan took a stop at the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed it at once. Dark wrinkles under the eyes, blue lips, and eyes of a different color. Her skin tone was much whiter.

Megan was scared. Hopefully this had nothing to do with her turning fifteen.


	2. Only she could see it

The 15th year : Chapter 2

Megan ran downstairs and tried to hide herself. Why did her family not tell her about how strange she looked?

Everyone was eating in the dining room, so Megan snuck into the kitchen, got a granola bar and ran back upstairs to continue examining herself.

Meanwhile, Audrey was wondering where Megan was. "Boys, did Megan come down yet? I wonder where she is, it's her birthday."

"She said that she would stop by the bathroom." Josh answered.

"Well, what's taking her so long?" Drake and Josh looked at each other mockingly and thought in a perverted way.

"Uh, mom, she's 15. Maybe, you know, she had to take care of things," Josh said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. It wouldn't take her that long," she answered. Walter was completely clueless about what they were talking about.

"I'll go check on her, if you want," Drake offered.

Audrey thought for a second and then replied, "Ok, go ahead, but don't walk in on her if she's in the bathroom. The lock is not working."

"Yeah, we know. Josh came in yesterday when I was in the shower. Thankfully, we have navy blue curtains," Drake smirked.

Drake ran upstairs and looked around for Megan. She heard him heading toward the bathroom and hid behind the shower curtains.

"Megan? Are you in there?" he asked.

He knocked on the door again waiting for a response.

"Mom wants you downstairs."

He left and looked around the rest of the upstairs. Finding his sister nowhere, he opened the door of the bathroom.

"Where are you?"

Then he heard Megan's soft breathing. He quietly went towards the curtain and scared her.

"Drake! What's up with that?" Megan criticized him.

"Ok, first of all, why are you behind the curtain? Second of all, what's taking you so long?" the boy asked.

"Do you notice anything different about my face?" she asked honestly.

"Uh, no. You don't just get older like that Megan," Drake explained.

Megan shook her head and then put her hands to his face and forced him so look at her face.

"Do you notice anything!! Look at me!"

Drake didn't seem to be catching on with her.

"I don't think we're on the same page," Drake said.

"Obviously not!" Megan was outraged but couldn't notice this. Drake was beginning to feel afraid of his little sister. In a way, she wasn't herself.

"Look at me! My skin tone? My teeth?"

Drake was so confused. "Look, I don't know what's up here, but I hope you don't stay with this attitude now because you turned 15."

"Drake, wait! What color are my eyes usually?" Megan was beginning to talk in a patient tone.

"Brown. Why are you asking me this?" Drake wondered.

"And what color are my eyes now?"

"They're still brown. What are you seeing?" he asked his sister.

"Still brown? But they're darker. They're black and changing colors," Megan told him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Drake put his hand toward Megan's forehead but she flicked it away.

"Am I not paler to you?" Drake looked but couldn't see the difference between yesterday's skin tone and today's.

"This is starting to freak me out," Drake responded.

"Right there with ya. It's happening to me and you can't see it. Maybe I am sick." Megan agreed.

"Well, should I call someone for you?" Drake asked.

"Uh, no. And don't tell mom either. If I notice anything completely different…"

"Whoa… you have to tell someone. I obviously can't see what's wrong with you. Maybe you're going mental?" He suggested.

"So you're saying I look normal enough to go downstairs and pretend nothing's wrong."

Drake nodded. "Go, I'll cover for you. But only now. If it keeps happening, I'm telling."

Drake shoved Megan out of the bathroom and they headed downstairs.

"So Megan, what took you so long?" Audrey asked.

Walter and Josh seemed to be wondering that as well.


End file.
